


Oh, qué noche

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Londres, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Series, Tensión sexual resuelta, de amigos a amantes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sabe que es una mala idea desde el principio, debería haberle parado y nunca haberle dejado que llegara tan lejos. Más tarde no podrá retroceder y decir "debería haberlo sabido", porque ha sido perfectamente consciente de la situación y sus consecuencias.</em> </p><p>  <em>Pero ha llegado al límite de su autocontrol; la voluntad de hierro de Sherlock Holmes se derrumba bajo este último ataque. Porque la verdad es que no quiere que John se detenga.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, qué noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesignsofserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oh What A Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021432) by [thesignsofserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/pseuds/thesignsofserbia). 



Se ha sentido particularmente satisfecho con éste, era por lo menos un 8. Ha estado brillante incluso para él, resolviéndolo relativamente rápido al final, teniendo en cuenta los pequeños detalles y todas las complejidades. El caso había sido un reto de verdad, y había llegado en un momento estupendo; no le había hincado el diente a algo tan bueno en _años_. Había visto cómo los de Scotland Yard se volvían medio locos intentando seguirle el ritmo, y justo cuando el caso estaba llegando a lo mejor, los sospechosos huyeron.

Cómo le gusta que huyan.

Siempre parecen creer que pueden escapar de él, ocultarse en la suciedad, en las entrañas de la ciudad. Jefferson Hope se había dado cuenta de que eso era una idiotez. Sherlock conocía cada calle, cada callejón, cada aparcamiento subterráneo, cada tejado y cada salida de incendios. Tenía el río, las aceras, los parques, los puentes, las líneas de tren e incluso la red de alcantarillado, con todo su dédalo de conexiones que se han ido uniendo a lo largo de la historia, y hasta los pasos elevados, grabado en el interior de los párpados. Tiene la dirección de todos los puntos importantes de referencia y cada edificio en la memoria de acceso inmediato, y se mantiene al día sobre cualquier vivienda en construcción u obras de tráfico; tiene información sobre todos antros de drogas, pisos francos, burdeles y mafias de Londres bien almacenada y a salvo en su palacio mental.

Ciertamente, la ausencia aviva el cariño, y ha dedicado semanas a conocerla otra vez tras su vuelta, explorando nuevamente esta ciudad genial y en constante cambio. Se ha permitido observar sin prejuicio, sin dar nada por sabido, simplemente sumergiéndose en su turbulencia. Lo ha captado todo otra vez desde cero, absorbiendo cada hebra de conocimiento con ansia, y es como un soplo de aire fresco; ahora sabe más de Londres que nunca.

Nada se le escapa en Su Ciudad, y no hay calle por la que puedan huir que el no vaya a seguir, ni un lugar para esconderse en el que no les pueda encontrar, aquí no. Nadie. Nunca va a volver a perder un partido en casa.

Es como ver a las ratas correr por un laberinto, y les persigue pegado a sus talones. Inevitablemente les gana, les corta el paso, les arrincona o les agota; el resultado es el mismo, pero no se aburre. Disfruta de la emoción de la caza, y John también.

Incluso Lestrade y sus subordinados están entusiasmados después del arresto, como siempre que les resuelve uno de los gordos (mientras no tenga que ver con niños ni con perversiones sexuales, puesto que aparentemente los constructos sociales prohiben celebrar la victoria en esos casos incluso aunque se trate de un éxito rotundo).

John está ligeramente sin aliento, pero está radiante y tiene esa chispa en los ojos que a Sherlock le encanta porque significa que John se siente _vivo_ de verdad. Esto es para lo que vive, lo que lo impulsa, se siente imparable con las endorfinas de un buen caso bombeándole por todo el cuerpo, cargado de energía por la estimulación y el ajetreo de la aventura, especialmente cuando John le mira como si Sherlock fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

En lugar de ser discutiblemente lo peor.

Lestrade llega con una enorme sonrisa y le da una palmada en la espalda cual padre orgulloso, tras lo que les invita a John y a él a una pinta de cerveza, como siempre hace. Lestrade lo dice únicamente por ser educado, puesto que en realidad sólo se dirige a John, lo que es ridículo; sabe que a Sherlock le importan una mierda los cumplidos, se lo ha dicho un montón de veces. _"Tú no quieres que vaya y yo no quiero ir. ¿Por qué sigues preguntando?"_

Pero esta vez Lestrade lo dice en serio, de verdad quiere que Sherlock vaya, así que Sherlock accede a regañadientes.

\---

Al principio resulta extraño, y no sabe qué hacer en esta situación. La última vez que entró en un bar sin estar trabajando fue con John en su despedida de soltero, y le lleva un rato librarse de esa asociación. Dos pintas, mientras supervisa ansiosamente a John por el rabillo del ojo. Claramente, la presencia de Sherlock en esta situación no le está trayendo recuerdos que es mejor tener guardados, porque John parece ajeno a ello, lo que debe de resultar muy agradable. Sherlock se relaja. Aparte de la despedida de soltero, la última vez debió de ser durante la universidad o justo después, y seguramente fuera en un club, nunca le han gustado los bares... ni la gente, en realidad. Tampoco le gusta mucho la cerveza, ahora que lo piensa. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué está aquí?

Se siente algo malhumorado, y John y Lestrade (" _Por amor de Dios, Sherlock, llámame Greg"_ ) se ríen un poco de él por estar fuera de su elemento, pero los dos se lo están pasado bien y _Greg_ declara más de una vez la "ilusión" que le hace que Sherlock haya venido, así que se queda donde está. Y a falta de nada mejor que hacer, les iguala bebida a bebida. 

Cuando es costumbre social que invite a una "ronda", una mujer le empieza a hablar mientras espera en la barra. Espera que ni se moleste en intentarlo, y confía en que el problema se vaya solo, así que la filtra casi por completo. Está impaciente, y el camarero es tremendamente lento, quizá porque aún está exhausto después de trabajar durante el día en un desagradecido puesto de profesor de secundaria, o más probablemente porque ha estado probando la mercancía.

Una voz, al parecer dirigida a él, baja el tono (indicación de atracción sexual o de una bofetada inminente) y sube enfáticamente el volumen, haciendo que retire la atención del camarero geriátrico. ¿Ha estado hablando con alguien?

Se vuelve hacia la mujer que está a su lado y se le ocurre preguntarle qué quiere, pero ella entra en su espacio personal de repente, envolviéndole "seductivamente" la cintura con un brazo. Él se la queda mirando, ofendido por la súbita intrusión después de no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que haya podido decir.

Pasa un instante.

¿Por qué está todavía tocándole?

Su absoluta ausencia de interés le queda a ella ya indudablemente clara y retrocede, y Sherlock se vuelve a fundir en el borrón ruidoso de los otros parroquianos.

Agradeciendo la marcha discreta y, lo que es mejor, rápida, de la mujer, recoge las bebidas y se retira a toda prisa de la multitud. Se hunde de nuevo en el reservado y con un suspiro aliviado da un sorbo victorioso a la cerveza, por su escapada... y luego se queda quieto, porque los otros dos están muy callados, Lestrade mirándole sin sorpresa y extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo, y John parece en shock. Traga con intención, y mira rápidamente del uno al otro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

John continua mirándole boquiabierto antes de compartir una mirada cómplice con Lestrade; dios, así es cuando a uno le ponen "Esa Cara".

-Bueno, ¿qué?

-Esa... eh, esa chica con la que estabas hablando -apunta John, y su expresión es la misma que cuando Sherlock rechaza grandes cantidades de dinero a los clientes.

¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? Los dos están todavía mirándole, e incluso Lestrade parece consternado porque no sepa a quién se están refiriendo. No ha hablado con nadie... oh. ¿Quiere decir la mujer que le dirigía sonidos en el bar?

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Era alguien a quien deba conocer? -se vuelve e intenta echarle una ojeada, pero concluye que no la conoce. Nunca olvida una cara, así que quizá sea una famosa o algo.

Lestrade se empieza a partir de risa y John sólo hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia en lugar de explicárselo, lo que normalmente le habría enfadado muchísimo y no habría dejado pasar, pero empieza a notar un mareo muy agradable y decide que no le importa.

Poco a poco empieza a pasárselo bien, y deduce la marca de ropa interior de todos los del bar, menos uno, hasta que ni John ni el DI se pueden tener de la risa. John siempre le sorprende siendo más observador que la mayoría (sobre todo cuando no sirve absolutamente para nada) y no le decepciona, dándose cuenta de que falta un último tipo.

-Y ese tío, qué, ¿eh? Te lo has dejado, ¿qué calzoncillos lleva?

-Ninguno -deduce, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara mientras Lestrade se ventila una buena parte de la cerveza.

Sherlock observa con interés cómo Lestrade le da una paliza a los dardos a John, e intenta ayudar a su blogger explicándole cómo maximizar la precisión del tiro manteniendo el hombro en un punto fijo, moviéndose con la mayor fluidez posible (no quieras apresurar el movimiento hacia atrás) y centrándose en la parábola del curso deseado del dardo. Esto no parece que le valga a John de nada, ni siquiera cuando corrige el tanteo (" _En serio, Lestrade, es un cálculo de niños de guardería_ "), así que le desafían a que lo haga mejor, desafío que acepta.

Jugar a los dardos es bastante más difícil de lo que parece, y a Sherlock se le da fatal. John y Lestrade (Greg) se alegran, y se cachondean de él sin piedad hasta que Sherlock insiste y empieza a ganar. Y sigue ganando, no es de los que pierde retos. En defensa de lo letárgico del comienzo está el hecho de que no había jugado nunca, y sólo ha sido cuestión de tiempo hasta que ha perfeccionado el movimiento; deberían haberlo sabido antes de apostar contra él.

Tres cervezas más tarde nadie en el bar puede con él. John y... Greg han ganado una suma considerable _no_ apostando contra él.

Un hombre cuya sola existencia podría rebatir la teoría de la selección natural hace un comentario desagradable sobre John, provocando que Sherlock sugiera que la esposa del hombre va a tener aún menos intención de acostarse con él cuando se entere de lo mucho que ha perdido apostando.

El imbécil le lanza un puñetazo a Sherlock, quien simplemente da un paso hacia atrás y lo ve caer de cara. Nunca hay que poner todo el impulso en un golpe. Incluso con seis pintas en el cuerpo Sherlock podría haberle causado suficiente daño a aquel patán como para mandarlo a la UVI en menos de tres minutos si hubiera querido.

Greg decide diplomáticamente que ya está bien, y dan por terminada la noche con 238 pavos de superávit, aunque John cree que a los del establecimiento no les gustaría que Sherlock volviera, lo que parece irrazonable.

Greg le guiña un ojo como si supiera algo cuando Sherlock se deja caer sobre John en el taxi, y rechaza que le acerquen hasta la estación, argumentando nosequé sobre un número impar de ruedas...

\---

Sabe que es una mala idea desde el principio, debería haberle parado y nunca haberle dejado que llegara tan lejos. Más tarde no podrá retroceder y decir "debería haberlo sabido", porque ha sido perfectamente consciente de la situación y sus consecuencias.

Sherlock siempre ha sido una persona más racional que John, y por lo que parece también resulta ser significativamente el más sobrio de los dos. Lestrade no es lo más listo del mundo, pero llamarlos "pesos pluma" la mañana después de la malograda despedida de soltero de John fue duro hasta para él. Ocho copas dos horas antes de que apareciese en el apartamento la puñetera enfermera con aquel asco de caso... no le extrañó encontrarse mal. Había sido bastante impresionante, la verdad. Había pasado siete años metiéndose heroína y tomando tanta cocaína como fuera físicamente posible, así que puede apañarse con el licor.

Está seguro de que John se arrepentirá de esto por la mañana, de eso no tiene dudas. Pero cuando John le besa, no intenta razonar con él. Sherlock no es lógico y no le aparta. De hecho, no hace absolutamente ningún movimiento para disuadirle. John está ebrio, así que Sherlock incluso se aprovecha de él. No le para. _Un Poquito Mal._

Pero ha llegado al límite de su autocontrol; la voluntad de hierro de Sherlock Holmes se derrumba bajo este último ataque. Porque la verdad es que no quiere que John se detenga.

Supone que podría librase echándole las culpas al alcohol, pero es un hecho que el llamado muy apropiadamente "valor del borracho" realmente nunca te obliga a hacer nada que esté muy alejado de tu forma de ser; te da fuerza y te hace atrevido, pero eso es todo. El alcohol disminuye las inhibiciones, incita a un exceso de confianza, fomenta comportamientos de riesgo, afecta a las decisiones y permite que la gente se deje llevar por el momento, sea sugestionable y escandalosa. Tiene un efecto de "joder, ¿por qué no?" que puede ser extremadamente dañino. Sí, estar bebido puede influir en las acciones de una persona, provocando que haga algo que normalmente no haría (ahora mismo John es un ejemplo perfecto de esto), pero no conduce a un cambio de personalidad ni se apodera de la mente; algunas drogas sí, pero el alcohol no.

En la experiencia de Sherlock, si una persona engaña a su pareja bajo los efectos del alcohol, es porque o bien ya ha tenido esa idea estando sobrio (incluso aunque no admita haberlo pensado), o bien en ese instante la lujuria es más fuerte y no le importa lo suficiente su pareja. Si una persona quiere de verdad a su compañero o compañera y por nada del mundo le haría daño estando sobrio, entonces la idea no se le ocurrirá estando borracho. Los estándares morales genuinos están demasiado arraigados como para ser ignorados tan fácilmente.

Es común en casos de conducción bajo los efectos del alcohol encontrar que la persona responsable sabía previamente que no había otra forma de volver a casa del club/fiesta/lo que sea y aún así condujo, minimizando subconscientemente el riesgo. Quizá están convencidos de su habilidad para conducir un vehículo a gran velocidad cuando apenas son capaces de sostenerse en pie, manteniendo una filosofía de "a mí no me va a pasar". Quizá lo han hecho antes sin matar a nadie y confían en el argumento de que hay un precedente. Seguramente no les importe, o más probablemente, ni siquiera piensen. Al final no importa. 

La idea equivocada de que uno no es responsable de sus propias acciones si bebe, en realidad puede promover el crimen, porque el delincuente cree que es menos probable que tenga que justificar esas acciones. Sí, el alcohol tiene poder sobre el juicio de una persona, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Las acciones que se toman cuando se tiene la química del cerebro alterada por el consumo de licor no pueden excusarse completamente por la bebida, no. La culpa reside a fin de cuentas en el elemento humano de la ecuación, siempre.

Está bastante "pedo", como diría John, y habrá quien pueda tomarlo como una excusa, pero él siempre sabrá la verdad: no importa lo alto que sea su nivel de alcohol en sangre, porque eso sólo no ha motivado que Sherlock tenga sexo con John. No hace falta.

Simplemente no lo puede evitar. O peor, sí que podría haberlo evitado, pero ha elegido deliberadamente no hacerlo.

La verdad es que Sherlock fantasea habitualmente mientras se masturba con que John se lo folle, y siempre se corre con fuerza, pero sintiéndose vacío a pesar de sus propios dedos. Sólo la idea de John dominándole y llenándole por completo con su miembro es suficiente para que se le ponga bien dura.

Se tambalean contra la puerta. Los besos de John son el instante preciso en que todo se mantiene en equilibrio... y él se lo permite, saboreando el momento. Antes de que abra los labios para dejarle entrar, devolviéndole el beso, y se precipiten más allá del punto de no retorno.

Es violento, desesperado y John es autoritario, cosa que Sherlock disfruta. Cede ante su nuevo amante de inmediato, renunciando a todo control mientras permite la indulgencia. Se pierde en John. 

El sexo con John es ardiente, y él se entrega por completo; es excitante, va ganando en intensidad como si fuera una bola de nieve, y debería haber previsto que sería un poco peligroso. John no se está aguantando nada, y él se pregunta si no será la primera vez que le pase. Ver a John dejarse ir así es la cosa más pura y más hermosa que se ha encontrado jamás.

Entonces John empuja dentro de él y todo lo demás es ruido blanco.

\---

 

Casi no puede ni respirar, desplomado sobre el lío de sábanas, aunque puede tener algo que ver con el hecho de que John se ha derrumbado sobre él y Sherlock está ahora mismo sosteniendo todo su peso. Le está aplastando y el pelo de John le está haciendo cosquillas en la nariz de una forma bastante incómoda, pero nunca se ha sentido más en paz.

No es una carga, su peso es un ancla que lo sujeta, y es extraño que la masa de John asfixiándole le suponga una sensación de seguridad tan robusta.

Sherlock desea poder quedarse así para siempre, pero sabe perfectamente que tiene muy poco tiempo para saborear el momento antes de que John se dé cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer.

El alcohol no ha provocado que se acueste con John, pero sí le ha destripado emocionalmente y ha expuesto todos sus sentimientos cuidadosamente mantenidos en secreto ante él, donde va a tener que enfrentarse a ellos. 

Sherlock envuelve con los brazos la cintura y el torso de John, y le abraza casi con reverencia. Seguramente no vuelva a tener otra vez esa oportunidad, John se marcharía. 

Aunque en realidad se va a marchar igual, va a encontrar una mujer (ojalá una que no sea una asesina internacional, esta vez), se establecerá y tendrá una vida normal, en la que hará cosas normales con gente normal. Se van a distanciar otra vez lentamente, así que seguramente ésta sea la mejor forma. Mejor hacerlo rápido que eternizarse. Es preferible esto, ¿no?

John se debe de haber recuperado de su confusión post-orgásmica, porque se queda rígido, y es el principio del fin. Empieza a apartarse, pero Sherlock de repente se da cuenta de que no está preparado para soltarle y le agarra más fuerte como último recurso, abrazándole tanto como es capaz. Puede que esté flaco, pero tiene músculos.

-No -susurra con urgencia-. Por favor, no. Déjame tener esto. Sólo esta noche... por favor... quédate. Por favor John, por favor quédate conmigo.

Es como un mantra, sabe que está rogando y se odia por ello, pero John le calma y permite que Sherlock le envuelva. 

Puro alivio.

Habría sido insoportable si John le hubiera dejado ahí, si hubiera estado tan asqueado que hubiera salido volando de inmediato.

Sherlock se siente desgarrado por emociones contradictorias: inquietud por que John le aborrezca, y perder así a su mejor amigo, en contraste con la ola de euforia al sentir a John tan cerca, al imaginar que pertenece a John y John a él, al captar un pequeño destello de lo que sería que este hombre le quisiera. No quiere olvidar esto jamás; por la mañana John puede haberse ido y puede que nunca le vuelva a ver. 

Así que Sherlock se aferra al hombre al que ama, se abraza a él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Intenta grabar hasta el último elemento, noción e impresión de este recuerdo en su palacio mental, guardándola para siempre. Inyecta su misma esencia, los vívidos detalles (visuales, auditivos, olfativos y táctiles) en el inmenso lienzo enmarcado que decora el salón principal del Ala Este.

Ésta era la habitación de John.

No la había decorado así, y no había invitado a John a entrar. John había forzado las cerraduras y se había acomodado como si estuviera en su casa, con su amistad y su consuelo. Como una metástasis, sus emociones, su preocupación, sus excentricidades han ido calando las alfombras y han llegado hasta el suelo de piedra, socavando los cimientos. Benevolente en su malignidad. John es ahora esencial para la integridad estructural.

Sin él, todo se perdería.

_¿Qué ha hecho?_

\---

Están sentados en el salón, y hay un temporizador en la cabeza de Sherlock. Una cuenta atrás hacia el final.

0:09

John sabe que han tenido sexo. Incluso si no se acordara, despertarse sin ropa en la cama de Sherlock _con Sherlock_ habría sido una señal bastante reveladora. Ahora entiende por qué tanta gente teme "la mañana después", porque la atmósfera del piso es opresiva con el peso de las palabras que no dicen.

0:05

Lo que Sherlock no sabe es si John recuerda sus ruegos para que se quedara; ha ignorado estudiadamente a Sherlock desde que se soltó de su abrazo, y Sherlock ha optado por quedarse mirando al techo mejor que ver cómo se marcha.

0:03

John se aclara la garganta, preparándose.

0:02

Ya está.

0:01

Todavía no está preparado.

0:00

-Puedes borrarlo, y entonces será como si nunca hubiera pasado, ¿no?

Bueno, no era exactamente así como había esperado que empezara la conversación, pero al menos están enfrentándose al problema sin rodeos como adultos, eso ya es algo. Es mejor que " _voy a seguir con mi vida, que se te dé bien_ ".

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-Perdona, ¿qué?

Al parecer tampoco es lo que John esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero olvidarlo?

John no tiene una respuesta para esto, pero parece que se encuentra mal, cosa que Sherlock prefiere asociar a una respuesta fisiológica al excesivo nivel de alcohol en sangre que a... cualquier otra cosa.

-No soy un sociópata, John.

-Lo sé -John frunce el ceño-. Nunca he pensado que lo fueras -suena triste y un poco ofendido por que Sherlock haya creído eso de él.

Es el turno de Sherlock de quedarse sorprendido; no ha sido su intención insultarle, porque el hecho es que Sherlock _sí_ lo había creído, había estado convencido la mayoría de su vida de que era verdad.

Es la etiqueta que le dio una gente de aspecto serio cuando ni siquiera había empezado Primaria, y parecía que le pegaba. Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para buscar lo que significaba decidió que la definición le sentaba más o menos bien, así que lo había aceptado como un hecho y aparentemente incluso había animado a los demás a que lo notaran para que no lo molestaran. Blandió "sociópata de altas capacidades" como un escudo, y se lo habría escrito en la frente si hubiera resultado más práctico.

Ni siquiera lo de ser un sociópata había desalentado a John, no. Al final, sólo ha sido él; él mismo ha hecho todo esto. Quizá por eso lo había usado, para empezar; era una razón, una excusa por la que todo el mundo se marchaba. 

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con...?

-No quiero olvidarlo -explica, con voz pequeña-. Ni tampoco me arrepiento.

John está haciéndolo todo más difícil estando perdido por completo, así que Sherlock tiene que explicarlo con más detalle. También tiene resaca, lo menos que John podría hacer sería espabilar un poco y llegar ya a la parte en la que odia a Sherlock; sólo está consiguiendo hacerlo todo más doloroso prolongándolo.

-Molly tenía razón -consigue decir; cuanto más rápido lo suelte, más pronto podrá fingir que nunca ha ocurrido-. No me di cuenta, pero ella me hizo verlo.

-¿Ver qué? -John está cansado y la pregunta es cortante, pero su voz es suave.

-Lo que estaba justo delante de mí. Que... te quiero, desesperadamente. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo -admitirlo duele más de lo que pensaba, y suena bastante más ridículo dicho en voz alta.

-Sherlock, no sé qué decir.

-Entonces no lo hagas -su voz es más brusca de lo que pretendía-. No digas nada. No hay nada que hacer. Lo siento, y prometo que no haré nada inapropiado, pero... no lo borraré. Vamos a dejar esto atrás y olvidaremos que ha tenido lugar esta desafortunada conversación. 

John hace un movimiento seco con la cabeza como contestación, y ahí termina todo.

\---

Hasta dos días después, cuando John le da un beso de despedida cuando se va al trabajo, y lo hace _a propósito_ , estando cien por cien sobrio. Resulta que John es mejor de lo que pensaba ocultándole cosas.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?! -ha esperado dos días para decírselo, dos días de agonía en los que Sherlock ha pensado que ha echado a perder la única relación importante de su vida.

-Me dijiste que no lo hiciera, ¿no? -eso y que John probablemente supiera que Sherlock jamás le habría creído si lo hubiera dicho entonces, lo habría visto como una broma cruel o un intento de rechazarle con más facilidad.

-Te odio -gruñe Sherlock.

John le sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota.


End file.
